ZUKOLOVE
by inktica
Summary: FanGirls retain the last vestiges of their sanity in the presence of Zuko. This is the SHAMELESS story of two OBSESSED FanGirls who capture the FIRE PRINCE to restore their 'honour' read fulfil their FanGirl DREAMS .


**FanGirls retain last vestiges of their sanity in the presence of Zuko**

_This is the SHAMELESS story of two OBSESSED FanGirls who capture the FIRE PRINCE to restore their 'honour' (read fulfil their FanGirl DREAMS).  
_

Magically, their amazing plan had worked.

Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation sprawled unconsciously on the floor of FanGirl 1's bedroom in front of the television.

""

""

After a few hours of heavy squees the two FanGirls began to get back some of their sanity, at least the few parts that weren't completely overcome with ZUKOLOVE.

They sat beside him, grins plastered on their faces as they ran their hands through his long hair.

"I hope we didn't hit him too hard."

"He'll be fine, remember in 'The Avatar Returns' Episode 2, Season 1, when Aang slammed him into the hard metal walls and roof of his *giggle* bedroom? He was fine, he got up and *sigh/welling up with Fan/Geek love* leapt off the upper deck looking all vicious and desperate and determined and grabbed hold of Aangs ankle to bring him down."

"Oh he is so gorgeous when he lies there like that."

"He is sooo beautiful and soooo helpless, he is totally at our mercy."

"It reminds me of the part in 'The Western Air Temple' Episode 12, Season 3, when he kneels before the Gaang with his hands out hoping that they will 'accept him as their prisoner'."

"Before that heartless B*tch Katara splashes him away."

"We should totally make him re-enact that whole scene."

Zuko stirred, his eyes flickered open.

"Oooo look at his golden eyes."

"W… where am I? What is this place?" His dark and delicious voice sent them into fresh fits of love and squees.

"This is the real world Zuko, and you are ours now."

"What we want you to do first is… *gulp/ heart beating faster* …tear off your shirt just like you did in 'The Beach' Episode 5 of Book/Series 3."

"… What?"

"Just do it."

"Errrr… ok"

*Sigh and Giggle*

*A thousand doves took flight behind him just as they did in the show*

"Um, what do you think you're doing Zuko? No one told you to put that shirt back on."

"And now we want you to look all broody and jaded by your childhood"

"And make those little flame daggers come out of your clenched fists."

"Now do that small smile you gave Aang when he complemented you for being smart in 'The Fire Bending Masters' Episode 13, Season 3."

"Now do the Dragon Dance with us, we learnt all the moves."

"Now do that hand stand and fall backward heavily just as you did on the beach at Ember Island when you *grimacing slightly* Ty Lee, Mai and Azula *normal voice again* were having a big cry about your terrible childhoods and horrendous home-lives."

"Now we need you to re-enact that awesome fight scene you did with Jet in 'City of Walls and Secrets' Episode 14 of Season 2."

"Since you have the swords out, err, we would like you to put this mask on. We fished it out of Lake Laogai."

Zuko took the Blue Spirit Mask and held it gingerly, with that familiar troubled expression. "Please, why are you making me do all of this?"

"Because Zuko, we are FanGirls and you make us very happy. We watch the show daily, often fast forwarding to and rewinding the best bits which are the parts you are in. We read the fan fiction daily, devouring all the pairings even the yaoi despite how much we envy your many and varied partners because you are just that gorgeous."

"We find the Zutaras and the Maikkos equally awesome and equally traumatic to read as only we can really love you properly."

"Hell, we even youtube Dante Basco just to hear your voice reciting poetry"

"and singing and rapping."

"Besides, there is only so much of all this that a FanGirl can do before she realises that only the real thing will satisfy her."

"What are you talking about? What is a FanGirl?"

"Look, the more time that _we_ spend talking, the less time we have to listen to _your_ voice."

The FanGirls passed the afternoon in ecstasy as they had Zuko tell them his entire life story from his earliest memories to the present. Then they styled his hair in different ways and had him try on many variations of costumes from the avatar universe that they had made. Then they had him retell them his life story all over again but this time in more detail including all of his broodiest thoughts and angstiest feelings.

They writhed about, overcome with the sound of his words which were just so angry and frustrated and despairing and determined and melancholy and refined and confused and world-weary.

Finally, one of the FanGirls recovered enough to whisper to the other, "I need to talk with you in private".

They couldn't take their eyes off him so they backed out of the room so that they wouldn't have to.

"What is it?"

"I think I am actually going to die. It is just too much. He is too gorgeous to be real. I think we need to send him back to the cartoon."

"What! We still haven't made him re-enact the awkward conversation he had with Sokka in the Fire Balloon in 'The Boiling Rock Part One' Episode 14, Season 3 or had him serve us tea yet like he was doing in 'The Guru', Episode 19, Season 2. And, I had all that rope organised so that he could abseil down my house and we could pretend he was in 'The Western Air Temple' again having flashbacks of Iroh."

"I know but it's too much. Our hearts will actually give way under all the love we feel and our brains will either melt completely or combust under the pressure of so many of our FanGirl dreams coming true."

"I hate to admit it but you may be right. I haven't breathed properly for the whole day. My head is spinning from hyperventilation. We'll have to send him back before we die."

The FanGirls were both silent for a moment, and Zuko's luscious voice carried out of the room to where they were. They looked at each other with expressions full of ZUKOLOVE.

"Actually, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad way to die."

"Yeah I'd get over it."

"Hey do you think a sousaphone or a french horn would sound more like a Tsungi Horn?"

"I don't know. I say we get him to play both and then we'll decide."

And the two FanGirls lived happily ever after with their Zuko.

THE END


End file.
